1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improved reactor for hydrogenating a liquid carbon containing material. More specifically, this invention provides for an improved expanded bed reactor and method for preventing the plugging of the discharge and suction line of an internal recycle pump utilized in the ebullated bed reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,885,272; 2,987,465; 3,124,518; 3,188,286; 3,266,427; 3,271,301; 3,336,217; 3,338,820; 3,354,079; 3,388,671; 3,523,888; 3,630,687; 3,698,876; 3,830,728; 3,888,761; 4,053,390; and 4,059,502 all teach either a method and/or apparatus for hydrogenating a liquid carbon containing material through a catalyst in an expanded or random motion state, as opposed from being in a fixed or fluidized state. The teachings in these U.S. Patents, as well as other prior art materials, do not present a process or a means for preventing the plugging of the discharge and/or suction line of an internal recycle pump utilized in the ebullated bed reactor of this invention. The foregoing U.S. Patents are incorporated by reference for the purposes of disclosure.